Moments de vie
by BadWolfs
Summary: Plusieurs vignettes sur différents moments de la vie des locataires du Hub. Chapitre 21 en ligne, si si un nouveau chapitre.
1. Réveil

**Titre :** Moments de vie

**Rating :** k

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais bien mais non, ils ne sont pas à moi.

**Note : **Merci à Cybelia pour sa bêta.

**Réveil**

Il est plutôt rare que Ianto se réveille ailleurs que dans son lit. Il lui arrive souvent de passer une grande partie de la nuit avec Jack, mais il rentre quasiment à chaque fois.  
C'est toujours la même routine le matin douche, choix du costume, deux trois toasts et un premier café.  
Ianto n'aime pas particulièrement le matin parce qu'il est seul et que l'appartement est trop silencieux, alors il ne traine pas trop.  
Il arrive toujours le premier, enfin si on ne compte pas Jack. Quand il est au Hub, ce n'est jamais vraiment silencieux, et puis il n'est jamais vraiment seul.

Gwen n'a jamais aimé se réveiller seule, mais ça fait longtemps que ce n'est plus arrivé. Ce qu'elle aime par-dessus tout c'est trainer au lit avec Rhys.  
Souvent elle met son réveil un peu en avance, juste pour avoir le temps de paresser avec lui.  
Ils restent là à bavarder de choses pas sérieuses, et dans ces moments-là, elle a l'impression de vivre une vie normale.  
Gwen aime bien rester au lit parce que dès qu'elle en sort, la réalité la rattrape.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, Tosh a toujours détesté être en retard, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller deux heures avant de devoir partir.  
Comme tout le monde, elle a sa propre routine : salle de bain, vêtements, petit-déjeuner.  
Elle déjeune souvent devant les émissions du matin et à chaque fois elle se laisse absorber jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en retard.  
Alors presque tous les matins, ses voisins la voient sortir en courant, l'air affolé.

Owen n'a jamais pu supporter la sonnerie des réveils, que se soit un dring assourdissant ou la dernière chanson à la mode.  
Le réveil finissait systématiquement par-terre et une semaine sur deux il devait en racheter un autre. Aujourd'hui ce n'était plus un problème puisqu'il ne dormait plus.  
Le premier matin, il avait oublié de l'éteindre, le problème avait été réglé quand de rage il l'avait balancé de toute ses forces contre le mur.  
Avant Owen était souvent en retard parce qu'il n'aimait pas se réveiller, maintenant il est toujours à l'heure parce qu'il ne peut plus se réveiller.

Jack n'aime pas dormir parce que dans ces moments-là, les souvenirs remontent à la surface. Alors il reste dans son bureau très tard le soir ou il passe du temps avec Ianto.  
Mais à un moment ou à un autre il est obligé d'aller dormir.  
Il n'utilise pas de réveil parce qu'à l'instant où il émerge il se lève, sauf quand il n'est pas seul, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent.  
Pour lui se réveiller à deux c'est un peu dangereux, ça veux dire qu'on fait plus que s'amuser.  
Pour Jack se réveiller à deux c'est un pas en avant, alors la plupart du temps lui et Ianto ne se réveillent pas dans le même lit.


	2. café

**Café**

Faire un bon café c'est tout un art, et c'est un art que Ianto maitrise parfaitement.  
Le premier de la journée est toujours pour Jack, un café noir bien corsé et sans sucre, il le boit toujours brûlant.  
Le deuxième est souvent pour Tosh, un café avec un sucre et beaucoup de lait, elle le sirote lentement.  
Quand il arrive avant Gwen, le troisième est pour Owen, noir avec un sucre, il l'avale toujours en vitesse.  
Gwen le prend avec un peu de crème et un sucre, elle n'aime pas quand c'est trop chaud alors elle attend toujours un peu avant de le boire.  
Lorsque tout le monde est servi il prépare le sien, un café noir mais avec deux sucre.

Dans la journée, il change en fonction de l'humeur de chacun. Jack le prend toujours noir et sans sucre quoi qu'il arrive, mais quand il est de mauvaise humeur il le fait un peu moins serré.  
Quand Tosh déprime un peu, il ajoute un deuxième sucre.  
Quand Owen est soucieux, il ajoute une pointe de cannelle.  
Et pour Gwen, si elle semble perturbée, il enlève le sucre et rajoute de la vanille.  
Le sien il ne le change jamais.

Et puis les jours où ils échouent, il range le café et prépare du thé, vert pour Jack, au citron pour Owen, fruits des bois pour Tosh, vanillé pour Gwen et Earl Grey pour lui.  
Ils le boivent tous en silence puis retournent à leur travail.

Faire plaisir avec une boisson c'est tout un art, mais puisque personne ne lui fait jamais de remarque Ianto sait qu'il y arrive.


	3. Messagerie

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews !  
Et merci cybelia pour la bêta super rapide.

**Messagerie**

_18 janvier  
_OH : Je m'ennuie, il se passe rien aujourd'hui.  
GC : Et alors ?  
OH : Un verre ce soir ça te dit ?  
GC : Soirée avec Rhys ce soir.  
OH : oh  
OH : Dans ce cas ça te dit Tosh ?  
TS déconnecté  
OH : bah quoi ?  
GC : Non mais des fois…

_20 Janvier  
_TS : Alors tu en penses quoi ?_  
_GC : J'hésite, celle de droite non ?_  
_TS : La couleur est pas un peu trop.. ?_  
_GC : peut-être…_  
_IJ connecté_  
_IJ : La coupe de celle de gauche t'ira mieux Tosh._  
_TS : Tu crois ?_  
_IJ : mon père était tailleur._  
_TS : Ok la robe bleue alors.

_24 Janvier  
_OH : A ton avis ils font quoi ?_  
_TS : Je ne sais pas, et ça ne nous regarde pas_  
_OH : Ianto est rentré là dedans il y à 2O min._  
_TS : Et alors ?_  
_OH : …_  
_TS : Tu crois que ?!_  
_OH : les stores sont fermés, c'est rare_  
_TS : Ca veux pas dire qu'ils…_  
_OH : Comme si Jack pouvait encore nous étonner sur le sujet._  
_TS : Enfin comme même. Et puis je ne crois pas que Ianto…  
OH : Je me méfie, il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il en a l'air.  
JH connecté_  
_JH : 1. On travaille CONTRAIREMENT à vous !_  
_JH : 2. Ne croyez pas que, parce que les stores sont baissés, je ne vous vois pas._  
_JH déconnecté_  
_TS : oups

_6 Février  
_IJ : J'ai encore pas mal de paperasse à remplir._  
_JH : oh…_  
_IJ : Tu sais celle que TU ne remplis pas._  
_JH : Je peux me faire pardonner ?_  
_IJ : comment ?_  
_JH : Ce soir 8h. Je vire tout le monde._  
_IJ : Ok

_7 février  
_TS : J'ai vérifié les bandes de surveillance ce matin._  
_IJ : Et ?_  
_TS : Apparemment tu n'es pas au courant, mais il y a AUSSI une caméra dans la serre.  
IJ : ….oups. Désolé ?_  
_TS : Pas grave j'ai effacé._  
_IJ : Merci_.  
_TS : Dis donc, je ne te savais pas aussi souple.

_10 février  
_OH : Tu étais avec moi dans le SUV_  
_GC : Il ne le sait pas._  
_OH : lâcheuse._  
_GC : Désolé mais j'aime mon cappuccino du matin.  
OH : S'il apprend que tu y étais ce sera pire tu sais…_  
_GC : Tu n'oserais pas !  
OH : Sans le moindre remord._  
_GC : Ok je prends sur moi la bosse de la portière. Mais tu endosses la responsabilité du phare cassé !_  
_OH : Marché conclu

_11 février  
_JH : Mais puisque je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien !  
IJ : Hier matin il était nickel._  
_JH : Je ne l'ai pas conduit._  
_IJ : qui alors ?_  
_JH : Je ne sais pas._  
_IJ: Jack_  
_JH: …_  
_IJ: Jack…_  
_JH: Demande à Owen_  
_IJ: Merci._  
_IJ déconnecté

_12 février  
_OH: Traitre_.  
_JH: EH! Vous avez abimé le SUV, à vous d'assumer._  
_OH : On comptait se rendre, à cause de toi c'est pire._  
_JH : Je ne vois pas pourquoi moi aussi, j'aurai du en pâtir._  
_OH : Tu es le boss._  
_JH : Et je tiens à rester dans les petits papiers de Ianto. Instinct de survie._  
_OH : arff, il va nous le faire payer longtemps ?_  
_JH : Au moins une semaine_  
_OH : Je peux partir plus tôt aujourd'hui ?_  
_JH : pourquoi ?_  
_OH : je dois acheter une cafetière et du café, beaucoup de café._  
_JH : OK

_23 Février  
_OH : Ca ne peux plus durer._  
_GC : C'est complètement surréaliste_  
_TS : Que se soit lui le patron ?_  
_JH : Seulement ici et quand il n'y a pas de boulot._  
_OH : Même. On doit se rebeller._  
_GC : C'est un peu gamin comme comportement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il nous tyrannisait._  
_JH : Ou qu'il nous faisait peur._  
_TS : De toute façon ça marche très bien comme ça._  
_OH : Je ne vois pas pourquoi, quand il s'agit du Hub, on devrait s'écraser devant lui._  
_TS : Tu sais faire le café ?_  
_GC : Réparer le système électrique ?_  
_JH : Tu sais où est la salle des archives ?_  
_TS : Où on range le matériel non dangereux ?_  
_GC : Quel essence il faut mettre dans le SUV ?_  
_OH : Ca va j'ai compris !_  
_JH : Va falloir vous y faire les enfants. Pour ce qui est de la maintenance, c'est Ianto le chef._  
_TS : Je vais effacer cette conversation. On ne sait jamais._  
_IJ connecté_  
_IJ : Les pizzas sont arrivées. J'interromps quelque chose ?_  
_JH : non_.  
_GC : non !_  
_OH : Pas du tout_  
_TS : non non._  
_JH déconnecté_  
_GC déconnecté_  
_TS déconnecté_  
_OH déconnecté_  
_IJ : Ok…._  
_IJ consulte l'historique de la conversation.


	4. Jeux

**Jeux**

Ianto n'aimait pas et n'avait jamais aimé les « petits jeux ». Et ce pour une simple raison : il perdait toujours.  
Tout petit déjà quand il jouait à chat, il se retrouvait toujours dans la position de celui qui doit délivrer tout le monde. Et bien sûr il se faisait systématiquement attraper avant d'y arriver.  
A saute-mouton, il tombait toujours sur le plus grand. A cache-cache il y avait toujours un imbécile pour crier haut et fort où il était.  
En bref la cour de récré ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé de bon souvenir.

Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de jouer à pierre feuille ciseau ou à la courte-paille. A quoi bon ? Il tirait toujours le mauvais bout.  
Il ne jouait pas non plus à la loterie, il n'avait jamais le moindre numéro. Qu'il les choisisse ou qu'il laisse le hasard décider pour lui.  
A la fac, au jeu de la bouteille il ne tombait jamais sur sa petite amie et quasiment toujours sur un garçon. Ca lui avait d'ailleurs valu une drôle de réputation.  
Quant à sa dernière expérience au jeu du baiser on pouvait dire que ça avait été un magnifique désastre.  
Alors depuis des années il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter ces petits jeux. C'est d'ailleurs une des raisons pour lesquels il était aussi doué pour se faire discret.

Pour être tout à fait franc il y avait un jeu auquel il jouait toujours: chat striptease. Bien sûr il perdait toujours, mais pour une fois ça ne le dérangeait pas.


	5. Adieu

**Adieu**

Assise face à la webcam, elle hésita un instant à l'allumer. C'était assez étrange, même pour elle, de filmer ses adieux. A vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait la première à mourir. Non, si elle avait dû parier sur quelqu'un, elle aurait misé sur Jack ou Owen. Pas qu'elle ne prenne jamais de risque, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle se retrouvait souvent à les aider depuis le Hub. Et puis l'un comme l'autre avait cette terrifiante manie de se mettre plus en danger plus que nécessaire.

Bien sûr, Suzie les avaient précédés et elle savait que Jack ne pouvait pas mourir, quand à Owen…

Elle secoua vivement la tête, elle n'avait pas envie de penser à ça. Si elle était là, en pleine nuit dans un Hub déserté, dieu seul savait où était Jack, c'était pour filmer ce qu'elle avait peur de ne jamais pouvoir leur dire. Et pas pour se perdre dans des pronostiques macabres.

Elle inspira un grand coup et alluma la caméra.

« Si vous voyez ça je suppose que je suis… eh bien morte. Bien j'espère, pas dans un stupide accident »

Elle arrêta l'enregistrement. Bien ? Bien mourir ? Où était-elle allée chercher un truc pareil ? Bon à Torchwood mieux valait vérifier deux fois que les gens étaient bien morts, mais l'appliquer à soi-même c'était glauque.

Elle relança la webcam.

« …J'espère que c'était impressionnant. Pas en traversant la rue ou à cause d'un grille-pain. La majorité des morts accidentelles sont dues à des trucs aussi stupides qu'un grille-pain. »

Encore une fois, elle s'arrêta. Voila qu'elle se lançait dans des statistiques, c'était sensé être un message d'adieu et elle allait réussir à les faire dormir. Et puis, il fallait être réaliste, les membres de Torchwood échappaient rarement à une mort violente.

« Je voulais juste vous dire.. »

Elle quitta la camera des yeux un instant. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus facile que de le dire en face.

« C'est bon. Vraiment. »

Un sourire lui vint aux lèvres. Oui c'était vraiment bon. Aussi dur que ça puisse être parfois, elle aimait être là, faire partie de Torchwood.

« Jack tu m'as sauvée, tu m'as montré toutes les merveilles de cet univers et…Toutes ses possibilités. Et je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde. Merci »

Elle hésita un moment à lui dire à quel point il avait été important pour elle qu'il la remarque, à quel point son amitié lui avait été précieuse. Elle se contenta de marquer une pause, ça faisait partie des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de dire.

« Et Owen… tu n'as jamais su.. »

Les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge. Même face à un écran elle n'osait pas lui dire. Un petit soupir lui échappa et elle se lança.

« Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous. »

Elle arrêta à nouveau l'enregistrement, et durant quelques secondes elle joua avec l'idée d'effacer les quatre derniers mots. Elle ne le fit pas, plus tard peut-être.

« Et… »

Encore une fois les mots lui échappèrent, elle voulait leur dire qu'elle espérait avoir fait du bon travail, avoir aidé, avoir été une bonne collègue et amie.

« J'espère avoir été bonne.»

Elle éteignit la caméra et resta un moment à fixer l'écran. Ca lui paraissait bien, et puis de toute façon, elle avait bien l'intention d'avoir à remettre le message à jour de nombreuses fois.


	6. Courir

**Courir**

Courir, toujours et encore courir. Des fois, Ianto avait l'impression que sa vie se résumait à ça. Courir après les autres, après les aliens, à travers le hub.  
Et ce soir, pour changer un peu, il courrait après un Weevil.  
En costume cravate, cela va de soi.

_- Ianto je suis à 100 mètres sur ta droite !_

Quelle idée il avait eu de prendre à gauche ! D'habitude, quand ils se séparaient, Jack prenait toujours à gauche, et lui toujours à droite. Dieu seul sait pourquoi ce soir ils avaient fait l'inverse.  
Résultat, c'est lui qui se retrouvait à courir comme un dératé derrière le Weevil, pour s'assurer qu'il tombe bien dans les bras de Jack.

Pas que la chasse le dérange, c'était son job après tout, et puis avec le capitaine Harkness ça prenait toujours un tour agréable. Mais ce soir, quand il avait décidé de rester tard, c'était parce qu'il avait d'autres idées en tête que de traverser la zone des docks en courant. Des idées que Jack s'était d'ailleurs fait une joie de commencer à mettre en pratique.  
Enfin ça c'était avant qu'un Weevil décide qu'il avait envie d'une petite ballade au grand air.  
En fait, il était frustré, et quand il était frustré il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ronchonner à propos de tout.

C'est certainement pour cette raison qu'il ne vit pas le Weevil faire volte-face. Quand il s'en rendit compte, il pouvait déjà sentir sa délicieuse haleine. Signe flagrant qu'il était trop près.  
Beaucoup trop près.  
Le Weevil lui sauta directement à la jugulaire.  
Incapable de soutenir son poids, Ianto s'écroula. Il n'entendit pas les premiers coups de feu, trop occupé par la douleur qui venait d'exploser au niveau de son cou, cependant il sentit très clairement les tressautements de l'alien.

- Ianto ! Ianto reste avec moi !

La voix de Jack ? Oui ça y ressemblait bien. Il ne sentait plus le poids du Weevil sur lui. Tant mieux, leur sang était difficile à nettoyer.

- Allez Ianto ! Ecoute ma voix.

Oui c'était bien Jack. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait le chercher dans le noir. Il s'en souvenait bien, quand Lisa avait essayé de le tuer, Jack était venu le chercher.

- Les secours arrivent.

Les secours ? Il allait encore devoir monter toute une histoire.

- Je t'interdis de mourir tu m'entends ?

Mourir ? Ce serait une histoire plus dure à monter. Ou peut-être pas, c'est pas comme s'il avait une famille qui l'attendait à la maison.

- S'il te plait ne me fait pas ça.

Jack, rester avec Jack c'était tentant. Après tout il en avait bavé pour entrer dans sa vie, il n'allait pas en sortir aussi facilement.

- Ianto.

Il n'aimait pas trop quand Jack avait cette voix là. Ce côté désespéré ne lui allait pas. Le désespoir c'était plutôt son rayon à lui.

- Allez, on a besoin de toi.

Ça il n'en doutait pas. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment le Hub avait résisté à l'équipe aussi longtemps sans lui.

- Ianto, j'ai besoin que tu restes avec moi.

Ça l'embêtait un peu de le laisser tomber comme ça. Mais il avait plutôt envie de dormir. Oui, dormir était une bonne idée. Tant pis pour les activités nocturnes.

- Ianto.

Désolé Jack, sur ce coup là, tu vas devoir te débrouiller sans moi.

- IANTO !

Je sais la fin est sadique. (J'aime être sadique de temps en temps… Moua ah ah - rire démoniaque)


	7. Neige

**Neige**

Il adore sentir la neige crisser sous ses pas, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon moment. A l'époque où il était arrivé à Cardiff, il y avait de la neige tous les hivers.  
Maintenant les gens s'affolent dès qu'il tombe quelques flocons. Il n'y avait pas de neige sur sa planète d'origine, il était déjà adulte quand le premier flocon avait croisé sa route.  
Il avait tout de suite adoré ça, la neige avait cette incroyable capacité à rendre beau tout ce qu'elle touche.  
Il secoue légèrement la tête, un peu pour faire tomber la neige, mais surtout pour chasser ses souvenirs. Aujourd'hui il n'a pas envie de glisser sur cette pente là.

Parce qu'il faut bien rentrer un jour, et que son manteau n'est pas imperméable, il retourne au Hub. Il a juste le temps de poser son manteau et de s'assoir à son bureau que Ianto lui apporte une tasse de son café magique. Quoi de mieux que la chaleur d'un café brulant après une longue ballade sous la neige ?  
Comme toujours Ianto est en costume cravate, les variations de température ne semblent pas vraiment le toucher. Qu'il fasse -15 ou 40, il porte toujours un costume quand il est au travail.  
Sauf le soir, quand les autres ne sont plus là, mais en général c'est Jack qui le lui enlève et puis ce n'est pas vraiment du travail à ce moment-là.  
Avant de ressortir, le regard de Ianto s'attarde sur le manteau qui commence a goutter sur le sol avant de revenir sur lui. Il se contente d'un petit sourire d'excuse.  
Si ça ne suffisait pas, il connaissait plein d'autre façon de s'excuser, mais ces méthodes-là requéraient un peu plus d'intimité.


	8. Blue Box

Merci à Julie pour sa review, et à tout ceux qui ne parlent pas mais qui prennent le temps de lire. (N'existez pas à appuyer sur le bouton vert, que se soit pour des compliments ou une lapidation. Votre avis c'est pour moi la meilleure façon de m'améliorer.)

**Blue box**

Pour le Docteur, la cabine de police bleue c'était un hasard, le circuit caméléon s'était simplement bloqué. Il aurait pu réparer, mais il appréciait ce « déguisement ». Alors il avait juste laissé les choses comme ça.  
De toutes façons, avec le filtre de perception, peu de personnes étaient réellement capables de prêter attention à cette étrange petite cabine.  
Et puis pour être tout à fait franc, il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plus intéressé par l'intérieur que par l'extérieur des choses.

Pour Torchwood, la boite bleue avait longtemps été le signe de l'arrivée de l'ennemi numéro Un.  
Un signe souvent annonciateur de danger, danger que l'ennemi numéro Un amenait partout avec lui. Et malgré tout l'attrait que le propriétaire de la boite pouvait avoir, les ordres étaient clairs : Pour protéger l'empire britannique, il fallait mettre le Docteur hors d'état de nuire.

Pour Tosh, la cabine de police bleue était le vaisseau de l'alien qui se faisait appeler le Docteur, elle savait aussi que seul Torchwood 3 n'avait pas pour objectif de l'arrêter. C'est Jack qui avait changé les règles.  
Il n'y avait jamais fait allusion plus d'une ou deux fois, même après sa disparition, mais d'après ce que Tosh avait compris, Jack connaissait bien le Docteur, et il lui faisait confiance.  
Si Jack croyait en lui, cela suffisait amplement à la jeune femme.

Pour Owen, la blue box appartenait au Docteur, et pour être franc le sujet ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. La seule raison qui l'avait poussé à fouiner un peu c'était l'air rêveur que prenait Jack à chaque fois qu'il parlait du Docteur. Owen était curieux, et l'idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir une telle emprise sur le Capitaine Harkness l'avait intrigué.  
Il avait demandé à Tosh ce qu'elle savait, comme d'habitude elle s'était révélé une bonne source d'information et avait satisfait sa curiosité.  
Ensuite il avait plus ou moins laissé tomber, il était beaucoup plus intéressé par les aliens qui défilaient sous son nez, que par ceux qui se baladaient au fin fond de l'univers.

Pour Gwen, la cabine bleue était l'un des nombreux mystères de Jack. Enfin pas de Jack précisément puisque la cabine n'était pas à lui, mais pour elle ça revenait au même : c'était encore une de ces choses sur le passé du capitaine qu'ils ignoraient. Et comme pour chaque mystère, elle avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il en était.  
Tosh lui avait parlé du Docteur et de la raison d'être de Torchwood, elle n'avait pas apprécié d'apprendre que Torchwood n'avait pas toujours été dans le camp des gentils. Son travail était suffisamment dur comme ça, sans qu'elle commence à se poser des questions d'éthique ! Owen ne lui avait rien apprit de plus, et Ianto non plus, bien qu'elle le soupçonne fortement d'en savoir plus qu'il ne le dit.  
Elle avait finalement remisé ça dans la case « problèmes à résoudre plus tard » et pour le moment elle essayait tant bien que mal de vider la case « problèmes urgents ».

Pour Ianto, la cabine de police bleue qui stationnait de temps à autre sur la faille de Cardiff était un vaisseau permettant de voyager dans le temps et l'espace, un Tardis. Il savait aussi que son propriétaire était un Seigneur du Temps qui se faisait appeler le Docteur.  
La plupart des gens ignorent totalement tout ce que l'on peut apprendre dans les archives. Et Jack aussi apparemment, sinon il n'aurait certainement pas laissé tout ces dossiers trainer.  
Mais ce qui intéressait vraiment Ianto, ce n'était pas le vaisseau mais son propriétaire. Il avait encore assez de doigts pour compter le nombre de fois où Jack avait fait allusion à son Docteur, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il comptait pour Harkness. A vrai dire il était un poil jaloux, ou plus exactement inquiet. Ianto ne se faisait pas d'illusions, Jack n'hésiterait pas à tout lâcher si le Docteur lui demandait de venir avec lui.  
Alors bien sûr il avait promis qu'il ne repartirait pas, ou plutôt qu'il reviendrait toujours. Mais tout ce que Ianto avait pu lire sur le Docteur lui indiquait une chose : s'il y avait bien une personne au monde capable de mettre Jack dans une situation donc il ne pourrait pas se sortir, c'était bien lui.

Pour Jack, cette cabine bleue c'était l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'ait jamais vu, et à chaque fois qu'il passait devant le Millénium Center il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier si la boite bleue n'était pas là. Pour lui, cette cabine c'était le signe de nouvelles aventures, pas toujours drôles certes, mais toujours fantastiques, même pour quelqu'un qui avait autant voyagé que lui.  
Et puis surtout ça voulait dire qu'il allait revoir le Docteur.  
Il s'était écoulé un siècle entre leur première et leur deuxième rencontre, un long siècle durant lequel il avait du faire le point sur sa nouvelle vie. Ensuite il avait eu une très longue année pour faire le point sur ce qu'il ressentait pour le Docteur. De l'amour ? Non pas vraiment, c'était plutôt une très grande admiration. Même si le nouveau Docteur lui avait fait un accueil plutôt froid.  
Mais après un an, il avait aussi compris qu'il ne pouvait pas partir avec lui, c'était vaniteux mais oui, Torchwood avait besoin de lui.  
Il leur avait promis qu'il ne repartirait pas, il avait promis à Ianto qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas une seconde fois. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'il passait près de la fontaine, il jetait un coup d'œil. Après tout l'avantage d'un vaisseau qui voyage dans le temps, c'est qu'on peut revenir avant même que les autres s'aperçoivent que l'on était parti.


	9. Confiance

**Confiance**

Cette fois il en avait assez.  
Au lieu de s'effacer pour laisser le capitaine sortir de son bureau, il resta au milieu du chemin.

- J'ai dit non Ianto.

Jack s'était arrêté en face de lui et il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour comprendre la raison de la rébellion du Tea-boy. Ianto se contenta de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Ianto je suis pressé, je doute que le Weevil m'attende bien sagement.

- Il va devoir attendre. A moins que tu n'aies une raison en béton qui explique pourquoi je ne peux pas venir.

- J'ai envie d'y aller en solo se soir, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'emmener quelqu'un à chaque fois.

- Jack tu ne m'as pas laissé approcher un Weevil depuis trois mois. Que se soit avec toi ou avec les autres.

Jack rompit le contact visuel et laissa un soupir lui échapper.

- Tu avais un travail plus important à faire ici.

Sa voix n'avait rien de très convaincant, de toute façon Ianto savait très bien que ce n'était pas la vérité

- Faire le ménage ? Ecoute, Jack, au début c'était super, j'ai pu finir toute la paperasse en retard, ranger tout ce que je n'avais jamais eu le temps de ranger, mais là j'en ai marre.

- Ianto, tu..

- C'était il y a trois mois, Jack ! Je vais bien maintenant, je suis complètement remis et tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

S'ils n'avaient pas été en pleine dispute Jack aurait souri et approuvé. Mais c'est d'une voix étrangement dure qu'il lui répondit.

- Tu as faillit mourir Ianto, quelques millimètres de plus à gauche et il t'aurait tué.

Tout en disant cela il leva la main pour suivre du doigt la fine cicatrice qui ornait encore le cou du jeune homme.

- C'est un métier dangereux, je connais les risques. Et puis ce n'est pas la première fois que l'un de nous passe tout près.

Il s'était légèrement reculé pour être hors de portée de la main de Jack, pas question de le laisser s'en sortir par ce genre de pirouette.  
Ianto vit la bouche de Jack s'ouvrir mais aucun son n'en sortit, le capitaine Harkness ne trouvait pas ses mots et cette constatation lui fit peur. Le silence s'éternisa quelques secondes de plus avant que Jack ne se lance enfin.

- J'ai déjà vécu ça trop souvent, j'ai déjà perdu trop de personnes à qui je tenais, je ne veux pas que ça recommence avec toi. Pas déjà.

Cette fois, c'est Ianto qui resta silencieux, de la part de Jack cet aveu ressemblait presque à une déclaration.  
Au début, quand il avait commencé à le confiner au Hub, il avait trouvé ça plutôt attentionné, compréhensible et plutôt agréable pour lui. Le Weevil ne l'avait pas loupé et il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'en remettre. Mais quand il avait été évident qu'il allait parfaitement bien, il avait commencé à se poser des questions, et petit à petit il avait pris ça pour une punition. Peut-être que Jack ne lui faisait plus confiance, que ça avait été l'erreur de trop.  
C'est ce qui les avait conduits à cette confrontation, et voilà que Jack lui disait plus ou moins clairement qu'il tenait vraiment à lui.  
Son petit côté fleur bleue lui criait que c'était « mignon tout plein », mais la grande majorité de sa personne était plutôt mal à l'aise. L'existence, ou non, de sentiments entre eux avait toujours été un sujet qu'ils évitaient soigneusement.  
Il se concentra à nouveau sur Jack qui attendait « le verdict ».

- Je viens avec toi. On ne se sépare pas, si ça t'angoisse autant.

Ianto regretta aussitôt la fin de sa phrase, c'était un peu bas. Mais quand il était stressé, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être cynique.  
Ils se lancèrent une nouvelle fois dans un échange de regard et cette fois c'est lui qui craqua le premier, il recula d'un pas, libérant ainsi le passage.

Jack passa devant lui sans un mot, et Ianto commençait déjà à se demander s'il pourrait rétablir le fragile équilibre de leur relation, quand le capitaine se retourna.

- Alors, tu viens ? Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me faire un cirque pareil si c'est pour trainer des pieds après.

Ianto se contenta de sourire et d'attraper son propre manteau. Apparemment l'équilibre n'était pas rompu.


	10. Sommeil

**Sommeil**

Ses paupières encore lourdes de sommeil s'entrouvrirent, il reconnut le plafond du Hub. Il se rassit et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux. Il s'était manifestement endormi en pleine lecture d'un compte rendu. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, l'horloge d'un des ordinateurs lui apprit qu'il était près de quatre heures du matin. Mais ce qui attira son regard encore ensommeillé, c'est la table basse sur laquelle était posé le dossier qu'il était sensé lire, et sur ce même dossier était posée sa cravate.  
La partie encore mal réveillée de son cerveau, envisagea sérieusement la possibilité qu'en tombant dans les bras de Morphée, sa main avait lâché le dossier sur la table et que sa cravate s'était soudainement dénouée pour glisser sur le dossier. Le tout avant que sa tête ne tombe sur un coussin.

C'était totalement ridicule, et son regard se tourna vers la solution la plus plausible ; le bureau de Jack. D'où il était il pouvait voir que la lumière était encore allumée, il n'était apparemment pas le seul à faire des heures sup'.Il joua un instant avec l'idée de se rendormir, puis finalement il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau.

Malgré toute la discrétion dont il fit preuve, Jack l'entendit arriver et leva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu t'es réveillé.

- Désolé, répondit Ianto tout en appuyant son dos contre le mur, merci pour l'oreiller.

Un léger sourire monta aux lèvres du capitaine.

- Tu te tues à la tache pour moi, c'est un minimum. Tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

Ianto enfonça ses mains dans ses poches avant de répondre.

- J'ai la flemme. Tu vas travailler toute la nuit ?

- Voyons Ianto, tu sais bien que je suis increvable. Dans tout les sens du terme d'ailleurs.

Le gallois ne répondit pas. Jack posa son stylo avec un sourire en coin et se leva, il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du jeune homme, et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

- Je crois que je vais finir ma nuit sur le sofa.

- Je peux te proposer mieux que le canapé tu sais.

En disant cela, il réduisit encore un peu la distance qui les séparait

- Ah bon ?

La capitaine se contenta d'un simple « hum » avant d'embrasser doucement les lèvres qui venaient de parler. Il les quitta presque à regret pour glisser jusqu'à l'oreille droite.

- Si ça ne te dérange pas d'être un peu à l'étroit, bien sûr.

Ianto resta silencieux mais d'une petite impulsion il se décolla du mur. Il laissa Jack passer devant pour descendre dans la « chambre ».

Il avait à peine posé les deux pieds sur le sol que Jack reprit là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le gallois se laissa tomber sur le lit, entrainant le capitaine avec lui. Jack entreprit de lui enlever lentement son costume et il le laissa faire avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer à la ceinture, Jack releva la tête, alerté par la respiration lente et régulière de Ianto. Ses soupçons furent immédiatement confirmés : il s'était endormi.  
Jack se laissa glisser entre le mur et le jeune homme avec un petit ricanement. Dire qu'il était surpris serait de mauvaise foi, mais tout de même Ianto était bien le premier à s'endormir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer à l'acte.  
Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'installa confortablement, et se laissa bercer par la respiration de son gallois préféré.


	11. Orage

Merci à Eronoel pour sa review et à Cybelia pour sa bêta . Et merci aussi à la soixantaine (dixit FFnet) de personnes qui lisent chaque nouveau chapitre**.**

**Orage**

Ses yeux s'entrouvrirent alors que le bruit, semblable à un roulement de tambour, s'éloignait. L'obscurité régnait dans la chambre, à peine troublée par les chiffres lumineux du réveil.  
Trois heures vingt-sept.  
Il s'assit un peu brutalement dans son lit, et passa une main sur son visage, avant de laisser son regard errer vers la fenêtre. Le bruit revint, et il l'identifia immédiatement : le tonnerre.  
Dans les secondes qui suivirent il était debout, toute trace de sommeil disparue, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas peur des orages, bien au contraire, ils l'avaient toujours fasciné.  
D'après ses amis ça en disait long sur le Docteur Owen Harper.

Il remonta le store, dehors la nuit était aussi sombre qu'elle pouvait l'être en plein Cardiff, les nuages noirs du phénomène climatique masquaient aussi bien les étoiles que la lune.  
En bas la rue était déserte. Le vent, qui agitait les branches des quelques arbres qui survivaient au milieu du béton, annonçait l'arrivée imminente de la tempête.  
Une goutte s'infiltra par la fenêtre qu'il venait de s'entre-ouvrir, pour tomber sur son bras nu. Elle fut bientôt suivie par une multitude de ses sœurs. Il laissa cependant ouvert, la pluie ne lui gâchera pas son plaisir.

Un éclair illumina le ciel l'espace d'un instant. Il compta les secondes, l'orage se rapprochait.  
La pluie frappait les carreaux et sa peau de plus en plus fort, et ce qui n'était, il y a peu de temps, qu'un grondement lointain se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
L'air chaud de l'été avait laissé place à une atmosphère fraiche et humide, il sentit sa peau se hérisser et un frisson le parcourut. Pourtant il ne bougea pas de son observatoire.

Un éclair éventra le ciel dans une lumière d'un blanc presque violet, et durant une seconde il vit la ville comme en plein jour ; déserte, secouée par des rafales, et maintenant trempée.  
Le violent coup de tonnerre, qui suivit presque instantanément, lui donna l'impression d'entendre le monde se déchirer. Comme si, à défaut de la voir, il entendait la faille.  
C'était ce qu'il préférait, quand la violence était à son maximum, comme si la Terre leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient rien devant elle.  
Rien n'aurait pu lui faire détourner le regard et il resta là, debout devant sa fenêtre à attendre le prochain éclair, à savourer chaque variation du tonnerre.

Mais, comme à chaque fois, l'orage finit par s'éloigner, pour redevenir une vague lueur dans le lointain, un vague murmure qui couvre à peine le bruit de la ville endormie.  
Il resta pourtant jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête elle aussi. Il observa la rue dont le béton trempé luisait à la lumière des lampadaires. Cette fois c'était terminé, la nature avait fini de se déchainer, et comme à chaque fois, il se sentait étrangement vide.

Il retourna se coucher.


	12. hors catégorie

Merci à tous pour vos reviews! Ce chapitre est court et stupide, mais moi ça m'a bien fait marrer de l'écrire.

**Hors catégorie**

Enfermés dans le bureau de Jack depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, les membres de Torchwood 3 se regardaient à tour de rôle.  
Lentement mais sûrement, tous les regards convergèrent vers Tosh. Quand celle-ci s'en rendit compte, elle leva les mains et secoua la tête en guise de protestation.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je fasse ? Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait le démonter pour le reprogrammer.

Tous furent bien obligés d'approuver, et les regards se tournèrent cette fois vers Owen.

- Même pas en rêve, je suis docteur en médecine, je me débrouille avec les aliens, mais là c'est en dehors de mes capacités. Tu ne veux pas essayer de lui parler Gwen ? Après tout tu es censé être le « cœur de l'équipe ».

- Oh ne joue pas à ça, je ne suis pas qualifiée pour ce genre de cas. Elle coula un regard vers Ianto. C'est bien toi qui l'as amené non ? Vous vous connaissez bien tu ne veux pas…

Sa phrase fut coupée par un bruit strident, suivi d'un bruit de chute assez inquiétant. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence avant que Ianto ne réponde.

- Petit un : ce n'était pas ma décision, et petit deux : non.

Tous se tournèrent vers le Capitaine, qui jusqu'à présent s'était fait plutôt discret.

- En fait, commença Owen, c'est plutôt TON domaine d'expertise.

Avant que Jack n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Ianto embraya.

- Et puis c'est toi qui l'as amené ici.

Jack écarta légèrement les bras.

- Je ne nie pas que ça tombe plus ou moins dans un de mes domaines préférés, mais là même pour moi, c'est hors catégorie. Il se tourna vers Ianto avant de continuer.

- Quand à toi, je te signale que sans lui tu ne serais pas là non plus.

Avant que le Gallois ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, un nouveau bruit de chute se fit entendre, beaucoup plus près cette fois. Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la fenêtre du bureau, et purent voir Myfanwy s'envoler avec ce qui avait jadis été un écran d'ordinateur.  
Ils poussèrent un soupir collectif, dire que la période des amours allait encore durer une semaine.


	13. Chronomètre

**Chronomètre**

Le chronomètre à la main, Ianto laissa ses pensées dériver. Il y a deux ans, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un chronomètre puisse avoir autant d'utilisations. C'était une grande spécialité de Jack ça, lui faire découvrir de nouvelles façons d'utiliser les objets du quotidien. Toujours est-il que ça faisait régulièrement remonter des souvenirs très privés dans des moments pas très opportuns. Comme là, par exemple.  
Jack n'avait plus qu'une minute pour sortir de ce pseudo labo d'amphétamine/repère de Vordans avant que tout n'explose. 56 secondes maintenant.

Quand il était nerveux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à un tas de choses totalement hors propos. 52 secondes. Le chronomètre par exemple, il n'était pas à lui mais à Jack, et il ne le lui avait jamais rendu. Remarque, Jack ne l'avait pas réclamé non plus. Mais le fait est, qu'à la base c'était un prêt, pas un le turlupinait cette histoire. 45 secondes.  
Il n'aimait pas ça. Alors bien sûr, comme tous les autres, il s'était posé des questions sur l'immortalité du capitaine et sur ses limites. Que se passait-il s'il perdait un bras ? Ou si son corps était détruit dans une explosion comme celle qui allait avoir lieu dans 40 secondes ?  
Exposé de façon théorique, bien au chaud dans le canapé du HUB, ça n'avait pas eu l'air aussi glauque. En fait ça les avait même fait rire. 38 secondes.

Il s'était vite fait à l'idée que Jack ne pouvait pas mourir, tout du moins pas de façon définitive. C'était très rassurant, surtout quand on faisait un boulot comme le leur. Ne quasiment jamais avoir peur pour son amant, c'est une habitude très agréable. Jack pouvait le laisser tomber pour partir à l'autre bout de l'univers, mais pas lui claquer entre les doigts, et Ianto préférait de loin cette version. Il ne se sentait pas de revivre ce qu'il avait vécu avec Lisa, ça l'avait laissé au bord du gouffre. Jack s'était fait un plaisir de l'en sortir d'ailleurs. Encore une de ses spécialités ça, remettre sur pieds ceux qui se croient perdus. 30 secondes.

Pour la première fois depuis une demi-minute, il inspira, bien que l'air ait du mal à passer. Le problème quand on commence à confondre immortel et invincible, c'est qu'un jour ou l'autre ça vous retombe dessus, comme maintenant par exemple.28 secondes.  
Il aimait quand les choses étaient bien ordonnées, logique, ça le rendait peut-être un peu maniaque, mais ça le rassurait. La logique voulait qu'il meure jeune, comme tous ses prédécesseurs, et que Jack continue à traverser les siècles, et pas que le capitaine Harkness disparaisse dans une explosion. 25 secondes.

Il continua à fixer la porte, ça n'aidait pas particulièrement, mais au moins il ne voyait pas sa main commencer à trembler. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait autant ? Sortir avec Jack était une expérience totalement unique, mais après tout, ils étaient juste amants, non ? Et puis rien ne lui disait qu'il risquait vraiment quelque chose s'il ne sortait pas à temps. Rien ne lui disait le contraire non plus. 20 secondes.  
De toute façon Jack allait sortir à temps, il l'avait déjà mis une fois à la morgue et il n'avait pas l'intention de recommencer. Ca avait été suffisamment dur comme ça. 15 secondes.

Allez.. Mais sors de là bon sang ! S'il n'avait pas su que Gwen ne le laisserait pas faire il serait bien allé lui-même le chercher. 10 secondes  
Il n'allait quand même pas lui faire ça ? Pas après Tosh et Owen ? 9 secondes.  
Il allait sortir maintenant. 8 secondes.  
Maintenant. 7 secondes.  
Jack s'il te plait ! 5 secondes.  
Pitié. 4 secondes.

La porte s'ouvrit si violemment que Ianto en sursauta. Incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, il observa le magnifique sprint de Jack avant d'être ébloui par la violente explosion. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit son capitaine se relever qu'il pensa enfin à expirer.

- Désolé du retard, j'ai fait un arrêt à la boutique cadeau.

Qui d'autre que lui pouvait lancer ça avec un grand sourire, alors qu'il venait de passer à « ça » de se faire transformer en purée ?  
Ianto hésita un instant entre aller l'embrasser là maintenant, ou aller lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Finalement il choisit la solution intermédiaire et lança un regard atterré à Jack avant de s'installer derrière le volant du SUV.  
Il appuya deux fois sur le bouton du chronomètre, pour le remettre à zéro, avant de le ranger dans sa poche.  
Après tout si Jack voulait le récupérer, il savait où le trouver.


	14. Mail: Jack

**Le site refusant obstinément tout ce qui ressemble à une adresse mail, j'ai du me résoudre à la forme ci-dessus.**

**Mail : Jack**

De :MSmith  
A: JHarkness  
Sujet : Commission budgétaire

Capitaine Harkness,

N'ayant toujours pas reçu de confirmation de votre part, je vous rappelle, par ce mail, que la commission budgétaire se réunira mercredi 12 Juin à Londres.  
Je vous informe aussi que votre présence est **obligatoire**, et que vous devrez fournir un dossier justifiant vos dépenses de l'année passée.

M. Smith

PS : Afin d'éviter toutes erreurs d'interprétations (cf. Commission 2008), je vous confirme que vous ne pouvez **PAS** partir durant la pose déjeuner, **MÊME** si vous êtes accompagné par l'un des membres de la commission.( Quel que soit son sexe, son âge, ou son grade)

*******  
De :GCooper  
A :JHarkness  
Sujet : Torchwood 2

Jack,

Je suis bien arrivée à Torchwood 2, tout va bien. Dehors c'est un vrai déluge mais tout va bien, les membres de l'équipe sont très sympas. Un peu spécial mais…sympas.  
A la semaine prochaine.

Gwen

*******  
De :GCooper  
A : JHarkness  
Sujet : Torchwood 2

Jack,

Oublie mon dernier mail. Tout ne va pas bien. J'ai peur, cette équipe est complètement timbrée !  
Leur chef peut te réciter le règlement de la première à la dernière lettre (ce qu'il fait quand il s'ennui).  
L'informaticien a installé une immense antenne sur le toit et envoi des messages de paix et d'amour à travers l'espace. (Ca pourrait expliquer la recrudescence de « touristes » depuis quelques temps non ?)  
Et la doctoresse, elle…elle collectionne les organes ! Les organes d'extraterrestre ! Il y a des bocaux partout dans son labo.  
Mais le pire de tous c'est le monsieur muscle de l'équipe, il est pale comme un mort et il me regarde comme s'il voulait me bouffer. Il ne boit pas et ne mange pas avec les autres, et à vrai dire il débarque seulement le soir… Jack les vampires ça n'existe pas hein ?

S'il te plait, trouve une excuse pour me faire revenir plus tôt.

Gwen

*******  
De : IJones  
A : JHarkness  
Sujet : Dossier commission budgétaire

Ci-joint le dossier concernant nos dépenses de l'année passée.  
Lis-le.

J'ai jugé préférable de « modifier » quelques factures, notamment celles concernant Myfanwy, à moins que tu ne te décides à leur dire qu'on héberge un dinosaure. (Si tu choisis de le faire préviens-moi, que je corrige mes « modifications »)

Ianto

PS : J'ai eu Gwen au téléphone, elle avait l'air un peu bizarre. Tout se passe bien à Torchwood 2 ?

PPS : Tu fais quoi demain soir ?

*******  
De : JHarkness  
A : GCooper  
Sujet : RE : Torchwood 2

Gwen,

Je ne crois pas que les vampires existent, enfin pas comme tu l'entends. Il y a bien les plasmavores, mais je suis sur que Vladimir n'en n'est pas un. Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, on c'est bien entendu lui et moi, et je peux t'affirmer que ce n'est pas un suceur de sang, et qu'il est loin d'être un mort vivant. (Il serait plutôt du genre très vivant.)

Allez plus que 4 jours,

Jack

*******  
De : JHarkness  
A : IJones

Merci pour le dossier. (J'y jetterai un œil)  
Je crois que je vais garder le ptéranodon sous le coude pour une autre fois, ils m'ont l'air un peu tendu cette année.

Jack

PS : Gwen est un peu déstabilisée par nos collègues. Mais je lui fais confiance, elle va s'en sortir. (Au passage, si tu pouvais chercher dans les archives des cas de contaminations aliens donnant aux victimes une allure de vampire je t'en serai reconnaissant.)

PPS : Je n'ai rien de prévu ce soir. Des idées ?

PPPS : Je ne retrouve plus mes brettelles bleues, tu ne les as pas vu par hasard ?

*******  
De : IJones  
A : JHarkness  
Sujet : Brettelles

Elles sont chez moi, je les ai oubliées ce matin, désolé.  
Des idées ? Plusieurs, mais elles incluent toutes que tu viennes chercher tes bretelles.

Ianto

PS : Rien sur les vampires dans les archives, si ce n'est les plasmavores. Tu crois qu'il y en a un dans le coin ?

PPS : Tu aimes les crevettes ?

*******  
De : JHarkness  
A : IJones

Je viens les chercher et ensuite on verra ce que l'on fait…

Jack

PS : Non, je voulais juste être sur que ça n'était jamais arrivé. J'ai eu un doute.

PPS : Je n'ai rien contre les crevettes.


	15. Mail: Ianto

Julie : je n'ai pas d'adresse pour te répondre donc je le fait ici. M Smith n'est pas Mickey (Ce serait plus une référence à Matrix en fait.) C'est bien Torchwood 4 qui à disparu (j'ai vérifier ^^)

Le nom de Vladimir n'est pas innocent (J'ai pensé un moment à l'appeler Drack mais je me suis dit que se serait un peu trop). Quand aux brettelles du capitaine… Je n'ai jamais dit s'ils en étaient servis…

Me voilà donc de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, après la boite de Jack celle de Ianto.

******

De : PoissonnerieCardiffBay  
A : IjonesofficeTourismeCardiff  
Sujet : Commande 1034D  
M Jones,

Suite à une erreur informatique votre commande (20 kg de cabillot frais, non évidés) a été intervertie avec celle d'un autre client (1 kg de crevette). Nous vous prions de nous excuser pour cet incident, un livreur passera avec votre commande demain matin.

Encore une fois tout nos excuses,

P. Fichip

PS : Le kilo de crevette vous est bien évidement offert.

*******

De : IJonestorchwood3  
A : GCoopertorchwood3  
Sujet : Café instantané  
Hier alors que je fessais du rangement je suis tombé sur ta réserve de café instantané.  
Puisque tu as ton propre fournisseur, je ne t'embêterais plus avec mon café et ce dès demain matin.

Ianto

*******

De : JHarknesstorchwood3  
A : IJonestorchwood3

Sujet : Café

Ianto ça fait plus de deux semaines maintenant. Tu ne crois pas qu'elle a été assez punie ? En plus elle est insupportable le matin sans ton café.

Et puis j'en ai marre des regards noirs/désespérés quand je bois le mien.

Jack

PS : Si tu dis oui je te promets d'être très très gentil.

*******

De : IJonestorchwood3  
A : JHarknesstorchwood3  
Sujet : Re : Café

Non

Ianto  
Ps : Gentil à quel point ? (Si tu dis oui pour ce que tu sais il se peut que je change d'avis)  
PPs : je le fait bien moi…

*******

De : JHarknesstorchwood3  
A : IJonestorchwood3  
Sujet : Re : Re : Café

Ianto Jones tu es très dur en affaire…. C'est d'accord

Jack

Ps : Mais juste cette fois, pas question que ça devienne une habitude.

PPs : Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je doive le faire aussi

*******

De : GarageWCardiff  
A : IjonesofficeTourismeCardiff  
Sujet : réparation de l'aile de votre SUV

Monsieur Jones,

J'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il nous est impossible de redresser l'aile de votre véhicule. Il semblerait que le véhicule qui vous a heurté est été customisé avec ce qui a tout l'air d'être une mâchoire d'animal en 3D, la..décoration a percé l'aile de votre véhicule en plusieurs endroits, nous allons donc devoir la changer.

PS : Un nouveau devis vous sera envoyé demain

PPS : Nous avons récupéré une des « dents » souhaitez vous la garder ?

*******

De : IJonestorchwood3  
A : GCoopertorchwood3  
Sujet : c'est bon

Il a accepté, tu avais raison ton plan a marché.

Merci pour ton aide.

Ianto  
Ps : Je t'en doit une, demande moi ce que tu veux

*******

De : GCoopertorchwood3  
A : IJonestorchwood3  
Sujet : Re : c'est bon

De rien.  
A vrai dire j'ai bien une petite idée de la façon dont tu pourrais me remercier. Tu vois les matins de mes jours de repos j'aimerais bien pouvoir boire un bon café. Si tu pouvais me donner ta recette…

Gwen

*******

De : IJonestorchwood3  
A : GCoopertorchwood3  
Sujet : Re : c'est bon

Tu ne m'as pas rendu service à ce point là… Mais si tu veux je peux te donner quelques conseils.

Ianto  
Ps : Tu n'as pas vu un béret rouge ? J'en ai absolument besoin pour ce soir et impossible de mettre la main dessus.


	16. Run away

Bien qu'écrit avant la diffusion de la saison 3 ce chapitre peut-être considéré comme spoiler.

/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\/!\

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir moi ?  
- J'ai besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui ne me connait pas. C'est…plus facile pour mettre les choses à plat. Il y a cette époque où… enfin bref il est temps que je règle ça. Plus que temps.

- Bien. Cette.. époque donc, quand commence-t-elle ?  
- Suzie. En fait tout a commencé avec Suzie. Je travaillais dans cet endroit depuis longtemps mais c'était la première fois que l'équipe était la mienne. Enfin équipe n'est pas le bon mot, nous n'étions pas encore une équipe à ce moment là.

- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est moi qui les avait recrutés, mais à vouloir à tout prix garder une certaine distance avec eux j'ai laissé une distance s'installer entre chacun d'eux. Ils étaient,…disons qu'aucun de nous n'était un modèle de stabilité émotionnelle.

- Et pourquoi vouliez vous rester éloigné d'eux ?  
- Être proche des gens pour quelqu'un comme moi c'est…douloureux…ça ne finit jamais bien. Mais c'était une erreur, et à cause de ça, j'ai perdu Suzie.

- Que c'est-il passé ?  
- A rester aussi loin que possible je n'ai rien vu venir, je suis resté aveugle aux signes. Elle est morte.

- Comment ?  
- La première fois elle c'est suicidée, la deuxième je lui ai tiré dessus. Mais…la première fois…disons que c'est de ma faute si elle a pressé la détente. Pas totalement ma faute mais j'en suis en grande partie responsable.

- Vous vous sentez coupable de sa…ses…morts ?  
- Oui et non, j'ai déjà réglé mes comptes avec le fantôme de Suzie, je connais ma responsabilité et je suis en paix avec ça.

- Alors pourquoi éprouvez-vous le besoin de me parler d'elle ?  
- Parce que c'est là que ça a commencé, il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le comprendre mais c'est à ce moment là que tout a commencé. Parce qu'après ça, après l'arrivée de Gwen, on a commencé a devenir une vraie équipe : Moi, Gwen, Tosh, Owen et… Lui… Ça nous a pris du temps, on en a tous bavé, mais on a fini par devenir une vraie équipe.

- Lui ?  
- Lui… finalement nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps, et je regrette tellement tous les moments que j'ai laissé filer. On savait tout les deux que le temps était compté, qu'avec ce boulot il…j'ai perdu tellement de temps…

- Vous l'avez perdu.  
- Oui...il y a longtemps maintenant.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ?  
- Lentement. Trop vite. Çà dépend de la façon dont on voit les choses. Quand Owen et Tosh sont morts… je crois que j'aurai dû faire quelque chose, le mettre à l'abri. Je… je n'aurais pas du lâcher cette main. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

- Vous le croyez réellement ?  
- ...non… ce serait arrivé autrement c'est tout, c'était un job dangereux et de tout façon le temps aurait fini par les rattraper.

- Vous vous sentez coupable de la mort de Tosh et Owen ?  
- Je le suis. Indirectement, mais je le suis. Ma faiblesse à tuer Tosh et mon égoïsme à conduit Owen à la mort une deuxième fois.

- Encore deux fois ? Vous…euh. Vous pensez que vous auriez dû être à leurs places ?  
- Le syndrome du survivant ? Non ce n'est pas ça. A leur place j'aurais survécu ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Vraiment ?  
- Ce qui les a tués ne peut tout simplement pas me tuer. Pas définitivement.

- Pas définitivement ?  
- Oui mais c'est une autre histoire. J'ai vu…un docteur ce n'est pas curable, disons que j'ai appris à faire avec.

- Euh bien alors…continuons. Pourquoi auriez vous dû voir dans leurs morts un signe de, de la sienne ?  
- …C'est…compliqué. Disons que ma vie a toujours avancé comme ça. Quand il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, tout autour de moi a la fâcheuse tendance de se mettre à mourir. C'est la mort qui me fait avancer… c'est d'une ironie assez cruelle je trouve.

- C'est pour Lui que vous êtes là n'est-ce pas ?  
- …Oui…Il y a beaucoup de fantômes qui me hantent la nuit, mais avec le temps, les évoquer devient plus facile et leurs souvenirs moins douloureux.

- Pas avec Lui ?  
- Non pas avec Lui… avec Lui c'est toujours aussi…dur.

- Vous savez pourquoi ?  
- J'ai fuis… il est mort et j'ai fuis… j'ai fuis aussi loin et aussi vite que je le pouvais.

- Vous regrettez d'avoir fuit ?  
- Je…il est mort pour rien, sa mort n'a servi à rien. Il…il ne méritait pas ça. Je…je ne voulais pas l'oublier mais je n'avais pas la force de rester… je crois que je suis bien moins courageux qu'il ne le pensait. Je n'y suis jamais retourné…jamais.

- Personne n'est infaillible vous savez, vouloir éloigner la souffrance c'est tout à fait normal.  
- Peut-être. Mais croyez moi courir ne sert a rien. On ne va jamais assez vite.

- Alors vous devriez peut-être arrêter de courir Capitaine Harkness. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous fassiez la paix avec Lui et avec vous-même. Retournez là-bas et faite vos adieux correctement. Après vous pourrez avancer et sans nouveau décès.

Jack hocha la tête pensivement. Il avait raison il était peut-être temps.

Il avait remis son manteau et avait déjà posé la main sur la poignée de la porte quand l'homme lui posa une dernière question.

- Lui. Quel était son nom ?  
- …Ianto. Jones Ianto Jones.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, à l'évocation de ce nom, c'est un sourire qui lui vint.


	17. Pensées

Après deux mois de blocage dû, en partie, à une saison trois qui fait mal, voila un petit moment de vie sur Owen et Tosh. (Oui j'applique la technique de l'autruche, fin de la saison 2 ? Saison 3 ? Non désolé je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez.)

Bon ça ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard (comme d'habitude me direz-vous…) mais moi je l'aime bien.

**Pensées**

- C'est un peu délicat…  
Il retint un soupir. Il était 19h30, la journée avait été longue, et il n'avait qu'une envie: rentrer chez lui. Seulement voila, Tosh l'avait arrêté alors qu'il était sur le chemin de la sortie et tout goujat qu'il puisse être, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'ignorer.  
Elle était à un mètre, ça aurait carrément insultant, même de sa part à lui.  
Malheureusement pour lui Tosh avait quelque chose, qu'elle considérait comme important, à lui dire et visiblement elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Mais pourquoi n'allait-elle jamais droit au but ? Il s'arma du peu de patience qu'il avait et attendit que la jeune femme se décide.

- C'est à propos de ce que je t'ai demandé…

D'un mouvement de la main il l'incita à continuer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait encore ? Il avait accepté d'aller avec elle à cet anniversaire, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait de plus ? Déjà qu'il n'avait toujours pas compris par quel tour de passe-passe elle avait réussi à le convaincre de l'accompagner…

- J'ai appris que mon oncle serait là finalement et…

Ha lala… Tosh et sa manie de vouloir faire plaisir à tout le monde…Remarque ça avait ses avantages, elle se montrait toujours prête à donner un coup de main et il devait bien avouer que parfois il en abusait. Mais juste un peu.

- Il est un peu…comment dire ça…

Elle avait pris sa place dans cette histoire de cochons de l'espace, c'était un sacré service. Heureusement pour lui, elle demandait rarement des retours d'ascenseurs. Il se voyait mal programmer le système de surveillance de la faille. Et s'il ne crachait pas sur l'aide qu'elle lui apportait quand il fallait remplir la paperasse, il se voyait mal lui rendre la pareille. La paperasse c'était un peu sont talon d'Achille… bien sûr il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il refusait que Ianto soit meilleur que lui dans un domaine autre que le café.

- Il ne te lâcherait pas et je sais que….

Par contre qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être chiant ces longs discours sur le pourquoi du comment. Elle lui reprochait peut-être de manquer de diplomatie, mais au moins lui, il n'essayait pas de faire mourir d'ennui ses interlocuteurs.

- En fait je crois que je ferai mieux d'y aller seule.

Et voilà, son samedi soir était de nouveau libre. Apparemment elle préférait les « encore seule ? A ton âge ?» aux « c'est qui celui là ? Il n'est pas un peu pâle pour toi ?» de son oncle. Ce n'était pas lui qui allait protester.

- Désolé de t'avoir embêté avec ça pour finalement annuler à la dernière minute.

Des fois il se disait qu'il devrait sortir avec une fille comme elle. Un peu ennuyeuse, mais le genre à être très conciliante (Et dieu sait qu'il n'était pas toujours facile à vivre). Et puis surtout qui sait se débrouiller toute seule (Il avait suffisamment d'emmerdes au boulot. Pas question d'en trouver d'autre en rentrant). Mais vas trouver une fille comme ça quand tu travailles à torchwood…  
Bien sûr il y avait Tosh…Nannnn, Tosh c'est… c'est Tosh quoi.

- Il t'as fallu 10 minutes pour m'annoncer la bonne nouvelle ? Tosh il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à faire plus court. Et moins chiant aussi.

Il ignora consciencieusement son expression vexée et franchit l'immense porte d'entrée du HUB.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur un léger, mais ô combien désagréable, sentiment de déception l'envahit. Pas à cause de l'annulation de dernière minute, non. Non c'était juste qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire de son samedi. Voilà c'était ça, son samedi était libre et il détestait ne rien avoir de prévu le samedi.  
Rien à voir avec Tosh, rien du tout.


	18. baisers

Petit aparté pour répondre à Julie (qui apparemment refuse obstinément de s'inscrire.^^) : D'abord merci pour les deux reviews ça ne me dérange absolument pas que tu commente 2 fois. Et ça me fait même plaisir de savoir qu'à la deuxième lecture ça te fait encore de l'effet.  
Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour les cravates, se serait bête de se privée de celle de Castiel^^. Et oui bien sur que les cochons sont une référence à doctor who. ;-).  
Je ne suis pas sur que ta review soit super constructive mais en tout cas elle m'a fait bien plaisir.

Je remonte légèrement le rating pour ce chapitre, de **K** à **K+ **dirons nous. Mais bon, au cas où le titre ne vous aurait pas mis la puce à l'oreille ça se bisouille tout le long du chapitre, et puis il y a une vague allusion…enfin bref...

**Baisers**

Ce n'est pas vraiment un baiser, encore moins un premier. La main qu'il a placé sur la poitrine du jeune homme capte un rythme qu'il trouve bien trop lent. C'est un baiser qui a le goût salé des larmes, un baiser un peu désespéré. Un de ceux à travers lequel il voudrait faire passer un peu de son immortalité. Il n'a pas d'odeur, pas de vrai saveur et quand les yeux du gallois s'ouvrent enfin, ils ne le voient pas vraiment. A ce moment là, la seule chose qui intéresse Ianto c'est Lisa. Ce baiser ne compte pas vraiment, ce n'est qu'une vague ébauche, un baiser sans réponse. Alors le gallois l'oublie et Jack ne le compte pas.

Ce baiser là est d'une infinie douceur. Leurs lèvres s'effleurent une fois, puis deux, avant d'enfin se rejoindre. Il n'y a pas de combat et Jack y fait passer tout l'amour dont il est capable. C'est un baiser pour rassurer, pour montrer que le monde n'est pas si pourri. Il n'aurait pas dû être le premier, parce que la journée a été traumatisante, parce que le premier ne devrait pas servir à se prouver qu'on est en vie. Ce baiser là a une odeur bien particulière, un subtile mélange de poussière et de café, l'odeur de Ianto, et peut-être encore un peu celle de la campagne. Et puis, cachée sous celle du savon, celle désagréablement métallique du sang. Ce baiser là a un goût un peu amer, mais l'amertume va avec leur travail alors Jack passe outre. Parce que finalement c'est le premier et rien que pour ça il mérite que chaque détail en soit noté.

Il peut sentir le cœur du jeune homme battre la chamade tandis qu'il le sert dans ses bras. Alors sans lui demander son avis, sans s'occuper du reste du monde, il l'embrasse. C'est un baiser plein d'énergie, presque violent, un baiser qui lui hurle je suis vivant, je ne te quitterai pas. C'est un de ces baisers qui donne l'impression qu'il n'y a plus qu'eux sur terre. Celui-ci aussi a un goût salé mais ce n'est pas vraiment important parce que c'est la joie qui le lui donne. C'est un baiser qui sent sa propre odeur parce qu'elle flotte sur Ianto. C'est un baiser un peu égoïste aussi parce que maintenant ils ne peuvent plus vraiment faire marche arrière.

Cette fois-ci c'est un baiser violent, la main sur son épaule le sert à lui en faire presque mal. Ses dents frôlent dangereusement les lèvres de son amant, leurs langues se battent pour prendre le contrôle. C'est un baiser plein de pauses pour reprendre leurs souffles, pour entamer une nouvelle bataille. Désir, joie, reproche, colère, pardon, envie, leurs émotions se mélangent et explosent dans ce baiser intense. C'est un baiser qui n'a rien à voir avec les précédents, Jack n'est plus celui d'il y a un an et à l'odeur de café et de poussière s'est ajoutée celle de la poudre. Il voudrait se noyer dans ce baiser dont il rêve depuis si longtemps, alors il laisse, à ce Ianto tellement plus sur de lui, le contrôle. Ce baiser a l'agréable goût des retrouvailles, il est plein de promesses et Jack s'y plonge avec délectation.

Ce baiser c'est un baiser question. Un baiser un peu douloureux parce qu'il demande combien de temps encore ? Un baiser auquel il voudrait répondre toujours. C'est un baiser mensonge, un baiser désespéré, un baiser plein de sentiments. Un baiser sans concession, sans faux-semblant. Un simple baiser au goût de café, un baiser qui promet plein de choses, qui dit tout ce qu'ils ne pourront jamais vraiment se dire. Un baiser unique qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Un baiser de Ianto juste pour lui.

Celui-ci c'est un baiser mutin, léger, qui frôle la nuque du gallois. Il dit je t'ai trouvé, j'ai gagné. La réponse vient au coin de ses lèvres, légère, amusée, elle ne lui reproche même pas d'avoir triché. Cette fois c'est sa bouche qu'il embrasse, un baiser au goût de l'envie, un baiser qui sent le sexe et la sueur et qui n'a pas d'autre but que le plaisir. Une réponse qui ne sert qu'à l'encourager. Un autre pour faire oublier l'instant de douleur, puis encore un pour partager le moment d'extase. Et finalement un dernier, juste comme ça, un baiser un peu fatigué qui ne dit pas grand-chose parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire.

Ce baiser là a le goût de la douleur et de la peur, il est passionné parce qu'ils savent qu'il pourrait être le dernier et qu'ils ont besoin de l'oublier. Ils ont trop perdu, trop et trop vite, alors ils s'oublient dans ce baiser et repoussent au loin l'idée qu'il y aura une fin. Ianto met toute son âme dans ces instants si précieux et Jack savoure chacune des secondes que lui offre le gallois. Il les grave dans sa mémoire comme on conserve chaque instant que l'on sait voués un jour à disparaitre.

Celui-là c'est son préféré, c'est celui qui dit bonjour. Celui qui a le goût de toasts et de café, celui qui sent le shampoing et la mousse à raser. Il est doux et léger, de temps en temps long et passionné, et puis parfois un peu hésitant quand Ianto est mal réveillé. Celui-là, c'est celui de tous les jours, celui qui permet à la journée de vraiment commencer. C'est celui dont Jack sait qu'il ne peut plus se passer.

Et puis il y a celui auquel Jack ne veut plus penser. Celui qui n'est que douleur, celui qui a réduit son cœur en miettes. Un baiser dont il ne veut garder ni le goût, ni l'odeur. Un baiser qu'il ne peut pourtant pas oublier. Un baiser qui disait adieu, un baiser qui n'a pas eu de réponse et n'en aura jamais. Le dernier.


	19. Plomberie

Alors bonne nouvelle c'est gaie comme histoire. (Oui j'ose le mauvais jeu de mots)

Et puis c'est long aussi. (Enfin long pour moi hein, tout est relatif)

Pourquoi ce chapitre ? Mais parce que je me suis toujours demandée à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler chez Ianto.

**Plomberie **

Ce soir, on était samedi soir, et après un bon nombre de tentatives avortées, lui et Ianto avaient réussi à programmer un restaurant et un cinéma. Un grand classique pour n'importe quel couple, mais pour eux, de tout à fait original. Aujourd'hui ni Weevil, ni activité de la faille, ni fin du monde. Non aujourd'hui c'était la plomberie de Ianto qui avait décidé de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Quelques minutes plus tôt Ianto l'avait appelé pour se décommander. Raison : douche qui fuit.  
Après un chapelet de jurons adressé à personne en particulier et à la tuyauterie en général, son cerveau, encouragé par son deuxième cerveau, avait commencé à faire des associations d'idées : Ianto, plombier, douche, Ianto dans la douche… c'est un peu prés à ce moment-là qu'il avait décidé d'aller faire un petit tour à l'appartement du gallois.

Le home sweet home de Ianto était au dernier étage d'un vieil immeuble qui, pour Ianto, lui offrait une magnifique vue dégagée sur la baie, et pour Jack, la joie de monter les dix étages à pieds parce que l'ascenseur était, comme toujours lorsqu'il venait, en panne. Bien décidé à jouer les invités surprises il glissa sa clé dans la serrure (Parce que oui il avait une clé. Ça faisait partie des règles de Torchwood ; ils devaient tous laisser un double de leurs clefs au hub. Certes ça pouvait paraitre saugrenu et ça faisait une belle entorse à la vie privée, mais c'était le genre de règle qui pouvait vous sauver la vie. Ou, le cas échéant, ça évitait à vos collègues endeuillés d'avoir à fracturer la porte.)

Bien qu'il n'y soit pas allé très souvent, il aimait bien l'appartement du jeune homme. Son vieux parquet et ses murs de briques avaient quelque chose de cosy. Et puis surtout il était très, très "Ianto", plein de contrastes, d'incongruités et de surprises. Oui, exactement comme son amant, c'était le genre de personne dont on pensait tout savoir juste en lisant son dossier mais qui, si on prenait le temps de gratter la surface, se révélait plein de surprises. Des bonnes, qui aurait cru qu'il y avait tant de choses à faire avec un chronomètre, et des moins bonnes, comme une petite amie cachée au sous-sol. Jack fit claquer sa langue contre son palais tout en passant la porte d'entrée. Il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser son esprit s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant.

Le logement formait plus ou moins un L et Jack se retrouva donc dans un long couloir qui, deux mètres plus loin avait vue sur le mur de droite remplacé par un bar typique d'une cuisine à l'américaine. La pièce, dont les meubles crèmes avaient dû être installés juste avant l'arrivée de Ianto, avait l'aspect étrangement propre qu'ont les cuisines qui ne servent pas beaucoup. Logique, s'il n'y avait pas lui-même vécu, il aurait put croire que Ianto passait sa vie à Torchwood, et bien sûr le fait de sortir avec lui n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses.

Le seul endroit de la pièce qu'il savait régulièrement utilisé était l'extrémité droite du comptoir, là où était posée la version miniature de la cafetière du hub. Juste à côté étaient posés quatre mugs blancs au logo du starbucks coffee, la marque avait été remplacée par Iantos coffee. Un cadeau d'anniversaire d'anciens camarades de classe d'après ce qu'il avait compris. Ianto refusait obstinément de lui dire quand il s'était pris de passion pour le café, et Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de jalousie à l'idée que beaucoup d'autre gens avaient pu avoir accès au breuvage magique.

Un bruit métallique le fit sortir de ses pensées et il continua de longer le couloir. Il admira un instant la vue de la fenêtre qui lui faisait face - la nuit commençait lentement mais surement à tomber sur la baie - et se tourna vers la gauche pour poser les yeux sur le salon.  
S'il n'avait pas su que Ianto était très bien payé, salaire de base plus qu'honnête et primes de risque très élevées, il aurait pu se croire dans le salon d'un petit jeune qui venait de commencer à travailler. On y retrouvait un canapé en tissu très certainement issu de la marque suédoise, un vieux tapis dont le brun s'était éclaircit au fil du temps et un vieux fauteuil en cuir certainement plus vieux que son propriétaire. Un poil défoncé, patiné par les années, il donnait l'irrépressible envie de s'assoir dedans. Une petite table basse et un meuble télé en bois sombre, certainement un lot au nom imprononçable de la marque cité précédemment, leur faisaient face.

Mais la partie de la pièce que Jack préférait était le mur du fond. Caché par deux grandes bibliothèque pleines à craquer de CDs pour celle de droite et de livres pour celle de gauche. Si coté musique, les trente dernières années peinaient à trouver grâce aux yeux de Jack, l'impressionnante collection de disques de blues et de jazz, elle, rectifiait totalement le tir. Coté bouquins le mot d'ordre de Ianto semblait être la diversité, on trouvait de tout sur ces étagères. Du manuel du parfait plombier à la pléiade, en passant par Agatha Christie et J..

Un juron gallois particulièrement coloré émergea de la salle de bain et Jack décida d'arrêter là son tour du propriétaire. Il franchit rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait encore de la salle de bain et ne regretta pas sa décision au vu du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le bon sens ayant dicté à Ianto qu'on ne bricolait pas en costume cravate, il était donc à quatre pattes par terre, dos à Jack, et en jean.  
En jean....

Ianto ne mettait que très rarement un jean, ça ne gênait pas vraiment Jack parce qu'il portait très bien le costume, mais le jean avait l'indéniable avantage de laisser apparaitre des formes que le costume, lui s'obstinait à cacher. Surtout dans cette position. Il serait bien resté à profiter un peu plus longtemps de la vue mais s'il ne voulait pas que le jeune homme fasse une crise cardiaque, mieux valait qu'il signale sa présence. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait pu se rendre compte, qu'à moins de ressortir et de sonner à la porte, il allait forcement lui faire peur, Ianto se retourna. Son regard tomba sur les chaussures du capitaine et il poussa un cri assez peu viril, il faut bien le dire, qu'il accompagna d'un bond d'un mètre de haut.

Au milieu de la pluie d'insultes d'origines variées qui suivit, Jack réussit tout de même à glisser deux pardons et un je suis désolé.  
Quand le gallois eut enfin fait le tour de son dictionnaire d'insultes, somme toute assez impressionnant, il se laissa glisser contre sa douche tandis que Jack lui faisait son plus beau sourire d'excuse.  
- Tu sais que si je fais une crise cardiaque je ne m'en remettrais pas, moi.  
Jack ajouta un regard d'excuse au sourire.  
- Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais là d'abord ?  
- Et bien puisque mon samedi s'est soudainement retrouvé libre, je me suis dit que je pourrai peut-être passer voir si je pouvais aider.  
- aider hein…  
Le problème quand vous passez trop de temps avec quelqu'un, c'est qui fini par trop bien vous connaitre.  
- Bon ce n'était peut-être pas mon idée première, mais je m'y connais un peu en plomberie, à une époque j'ai connu un plombier formidable il pouvait…  
Le regard noir du jeune homme l'arrêta net, ce n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour ce genre d'anecdote.  
- De toutes façons je crois que j'ai réussi, tu peux tourner la poignée rouge là, en haut sur ta droite.  
Jack s'exécuta, une manette d'arrivée d'eau à deux mètres du sol, parfaitement normal, et tout deux observèrent l'eau s'écouler du pommeau de douche. Satisfait le gallois se releva et tendit la main vers le robinet, tout en regardant Jack qui affichait un sourire signifiant clairement qu'il avait quelques idées sur la façon de se faire pardonner.  
C'est au moment même où il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer l'une de ses fameuses idées que le tuyau éclata. Le jet d'eau frappa le capitaine de plein fouet et les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à Ianto pour couper l'eau suffirent à le tremper de la tête aux pieds.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux à se regarder en chien de faïence avant que Jack finisse par lâcher un « c'est froid » un peu piteux. A croire que c'était le signal qu'il attendait, le gallois explosa de rire. Et pas le petit rire un peu moqueur, non le vrai rire, celui qui vous force à vous assoir, celui qui vous fait mal aux cotes.  
Surpris Jack fixa avec perplexité Ianto, qui était visiblement à deux doigts de se rouler par terre. Il repoussa les mèches gorgées d'eau qui lui tombaient dans les yeux et se décida à demander ce qu'il y avait de si drôle.

- C'est...c'est juste que… toi…tu allais parler de….et pouf …. Douche froide.

Réussit plus ou moins à articuler Ianto entre deux éclats de rire. A vrai dire Jack ne comprenait pas en quoi c'était si drôle, il avait l'air si ridicule que ça trempé des pieds à la tête ?  
Avec toute la dignité donc il était capable dans cette situation il tendit la main vers une serviette, tout en ignorant royalement le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans la phase « je rigole sans bruit parce que je n'ai plus d'air ». Mais alors que sa main était à mi-chemin, son regard croisa la manette rouge et il laissa tomber l'idée de se sécher.  
Si Ianto avait pu voir son sourire à travers ses larmes de rire il aurait certainement résisté quand le capitaine l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'aider à se remettre debout.  
- dé…désolé…je…sais pas pourquoi…ça me… fait autant… rire.  
Jack avait passé le bras autour de sa taille, le plaquant contre lui et ses vêtements trempés commençaient à imbiber ceux de Ianto. Celui-ci leva la tête vers lui pour le lui signaler et son rire s'étouffa quand il vit le bras gauche de capitaine se lever vers la fameuse manette.  
- Non Jack …  
Il n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Le jet d'eau froide le frappa dans le dos et Jack lui empêchait toute retraite.  
- Arrête ça Jack ! C'est froid !  
Jack s'exécuta mais bien évidement Ianto était déjà aussi trempé que lui. Après tout c'était le but de la manœuvre.  
- Voila on est à égalité comme ça.  
Il accompagna sa réflexion d'un sourire en coin auquel le Ianto tout dégoulinant encore collé contre son torse ne put s'empêcher de répondre. Il se passa un petit moment sans qu'aucun des deux ne bouge. Apparemment le gallois avait décidé que mouillé ou pas il était bien là où il était.  
- C'est pas malin ça, mon jean est complètement trempé.  
- Et ?  
- Et c'est très dur à enlever un jean mouillé. Ajouta le jeune homme en appuyant consciencieusement sur les voyelles.  
Jack était certes homme à voir des sous-entendus partout, mais celui-là, il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir inventé. Il était bien assez près du visage de Ianto pour voir dans ses yeux la lueur qui si était allumée.  
-Mmm… je suis très bon pour ce genre de chose, je peux te donner un coup de main si tu veux.

Ianto se contenta de sourire et ils se dirigeaient vers la seule pièce où Jack n'avait pas encore mis les pieds aujourd'hui. Pourtant c'était de loin ça préférée.


	20. Just

D'abords merci à ceux qui ont reviewé les précédents chapitres et à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, c'est toujours un plaisir de savoir si ça vous a plu.  
Et puis merci aussi à ceux qui ne disent rien mais qui continu régulièrement de venir faire un tour.

Alors à propos de ce chapitre pas grand-chose à dire ci ce n'est qu'après le long je suis revenue à quelque chose de très court. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire… et bien disons que j'avais envie d'écrire ce moment-ci. A placer où vous voulez après la saison 3.

**Just…**

Mon cœur s'emballe violemment, ma respiration s'accélère et ma gorge se serre à m'en faire mal. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent dans une vague tentative, mais aucun mot ne sort. Puis, enfin, ma vue se brouille et sans que je ne pense même à les retenir, les larmes se mettent à couler.  
Pour moi le temps n'existe plus, pas plus que le monde. Il n'y a plus que toi, toi qui te tiens devant moi. Toi qui hante mes pensées depuis si longtemps, toi dont l'absence a fait de mon monde une ombre sans intérêt.  
J'aimerais te parler, te dire tout les mots que je n'ai pas pu t'avouer la première fois, toutes les choses que j'ai gardé précieusement parce qu'elles ne pouvaient être partagées qu'avec toi. Mais rien ne vient, aucun son ne semble vouloir briser cet instant.

Malgré mes larmes je goûte chaque détail de ton visage, chaque nuance du bleu de tes yeux. La ligne de ton nez, la forme de tes pommettes, la couleur de tes lèvres. Tout me semble terriblement familier, comme si tu ne m'avais jamais quitté.  
Je voudrais bouger, poser ma main sur ce visage qui m'a tant manqué. Sentir sur mes doigts la douceur de ta peau, me prouver que tu es réel, mais j'en suis incapable. Moi, d'habitude si vivant, si volubile, je reste figé tel une statue. J'ai peur, peur à en mourir que le moindre geste ne te fasse disparaitre, que tu ne sois qu'une illusion. Peur de m'être une nouvelle fois perdu dans une chimère.

Alors c'est toi qui décides d'approcher, un pas, puis deux, et tu n'es plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Je peux sentir ton odeur s'infiltrer en moi, il n'y a, pour moi, pas parfum plus agréable que le tien et encore une fois, mon cœur se serre aux souvenirs qu'il m'évoque.  
Tu poses les mains sur mes épaules et ton contact m'électrise, tu es là, ton front se pose contre le mien et nos nez se frôlent, tu es vraiment là. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ton contact, le graver dans ma mémoire comme s'il était le premier.  
Ton souffle frôle mes lèvres et tout disparait, je ne pense plus, je ne fais que ressentir. Le poids de tes mains sur mes épaules, la fraicheur de ta peau contre la mienne, ton souffle qui se mêle au mien. Un déluge de sensation dont chaque détail explose dans mon esprit, comme si jamais auparavant je n'avais connu ces sensations.

- Jack  
Ta voix me réveille, me fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'est qu'un souffle, presque rauque, marqué de cet accent qui pour moi n'est que le tien. Lentement sa chaleur envahit chacune de mes cellules. Je retrouve la vie qui m'a quitté en même temps que toi et, enfin, avec toute la douceur dont je suis capable, je pose mes mains sur ta taille. Tu es là, définitivement là, tu ne disparaitras pas à mon contact. Alors que cette conviction m'envahit, mon cœur explose.

-Ianto  
Juste un nom, à peine murmuré, pourtant à mes yeux c'est le plus important des mots, le seul qui m'intéresse vraiment. Le seul qui ait de l'importance. Je devine plus que je ne vois le léger sourire qui étire tes lèvres. Tu franchis l'infime distance qui nous sépare encore et tes lèvres rejoignent les miennes dans le plus tendre des baisers.

Maintenant l'univers peut bien disparaitre, car tu es là, avec moi, et le temps n'a plus cours.


	21. Post it

Ce chapitre traine dans mon ordinateur depuis de nombreux mois, je crois qu'il est temps de lui faire prendre l'air ^^.

**Post-it**

Depuis qu'il avait embauché Ianto, Jack avait vu une bonne partie du travail administratif disparaitre de son bureau. Mais si le jeune homme s'occupait, fort bien, de la paperasse ça ne dispensait pas Jack de devoir y apposer sa signature. En général il laissait les papiers s'entasser jusqu'à ce que les regards du gallois ne deviennent trop pesant et qu'il se décide à y consacrer une soirée.  
La feuille qu'il avait en main était la facture concernant les fournitures de bureau, rien de bien passionnant me direz-vous, mais un nombre avait attiré son attention celui concernant les post-it pour être plus précis.  
Il avait beau avoir une confiance absolue en la capacité de Ianto à tenir son inventaire (et ne pas être très au courant du court actuel du stylo à bille), 100 livres de post-it cela lui semblait quelque peu excessif. D'autant plus qu'après de laborieux mois de dressage il avait enfin appris à Myfanwy à arrêter de voler les blocs notes pour s'en faire un nid.

Alors qu'il tergiversait sur le fait d'aller ou non demander des explications, son regard se posa sur la pile de dossier qu'il lui faisait face.

_Remplis-les.__  
__Si tu ne le fais pas _**JE**_ devrais le faire. J'en aurais pour la semaine…TOUTE la semaine…_

Juste en dessous :  
_Oui. C'est bien une menace._

Soudain pris d'un doute il décida d'inspecter le HUB.

A coté du canapé :  
_Nourrir Myfanwy de préférence avant 9H30. Après elle va commencer à s'attaque aux câbles électrique. 1 Kg de poisson non évidé, voir un et demi, mais pas plus ! Sinon elle va mal digérer (Ne rigole pas Owen tu es _**_le seul_**_ médecin qui peut la soigner.)_

Sur l'ordinateur du labo :  
_Stock : 6 rats 8 souris_  
_Décédés : 3 rats (explosions), 1 souris (desséchée)_  
_Disparu : 2 rats (os suspect dans le nid de Myfanwy), 2 souris (une verte fluo, penser à parler à Jack des crocs de l'autre)_

Sur le plateau à outil :  
**Interdiction formel de se servir des scalpels comme épluche légume !**

Autour de l'écran de Tosh :  
_Erreur 0001 à 0189 : vérifiez la saisie_  
_Erreur 0189 à 1111 : pensez à débloquer la touche majuscule_  
_Erreur 1112 à 1134 : essayez le bouton entrée…_  
_Erreur 1135 à 1298 : Appelez-Moi_  
_Erreur 1299 : tout débrancher et appeler moi en _**_URGENCE_**_ !_  
_Erreur 1300 : Demandez à Jack, je refuse de faire ça encore une fois._

Autour de l'écran d'Owen :  
_Penser à racheter du Jack Daniel's_  
_Nettoyage du bureau : Ianto 06- Owen 02. (Mwah ah ah !)_

Autour de l'écran de Gwen :  
_Soirée de samedi avec _**_Rhys_**  
_Trouver une bonne excuse pour éviter le repas de dimanche avec les parents de Rhys.(fausse alerte?)_  
_Début des soldes Mercredi il me _**_faut_**_ cette paire de botte !_

Près des cages :  
_Pensez à nourrir Bob et Janet, le matin de préférence sinon sont ronchons toute la nuit (tu te souviens de ce qui ce passent quand ils ronchonnent la nuit Jack.)_

Sur la porte de l'armurerie :  
_Proverbe de tous les jours : la plus grosse ne compense rien, seule la plus efficace compte._

A côté des clefs du SUV :  
_Le SUV marche au _**_diesel_**_, pas au sans plomb ni au GPL ni à quoi que ce soit d'autre mais au _**_DIESEL_**_.  
Ca va! fois, je me suis planté fois!(On était en alerte fin du monde %$#!)  
_

Sur le tableau de bord du SUV :  
_Même en mon absence il est interdit de manger ou de boire dans la voiture._

Sur la table de la cuisine :  
_N'essayez pas de toucher à la cafetière !_

Sur la cafetière :  
_N'essayez pas…si vous le faites je le saurai._

Au dessus de l'évier :  
_Tout le monde a le droit de faire la vaisselle vous savez…_

Sur le disjoncteur :  
_90% de chance pour que ce soit le deuxième en partant de la droite. (Si c'est celui de gauche méfiance, il contrôle les cages)_

Scotchés sur le téléphone de l'office :  
_-Garage Smith_  
_Pense que le torchwood gravé sur le SUV est une couverture et que nous somme du MI-6._

_- Poissonnerie grossiste :_  
_Pense que les commandes de poisson sont pour le zoo…. S'il parle d'Owen c'est parce qu'il pense que c'est le nom de l'otarie._

_- Mme Beling_  
_Est convaincu que nous sommes coiffeurs (elle appelle tout les jeudis)._

Résigné à l'évidence Jack retourna à son bureau et signa la facture.


End file.
